


As Blue as the Deep Blue Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia
Genre: F/M, High Seas, Romance, Thematic Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Entry for /ztg/ Thematic Thursday #21; High SeasJudy and Nick have won a two month cruise together, and the two share some romantic, solemn and comfy times together on one particular day as the massive ship lays its anchor in the little quiet bay of a local tourist town.





	As Blue as the Deep Blue Sea

The ship gently buoyed up and down with the motions of the surrounding sea, slowly and dopily rising itself up into the air and down into the colliding froth of the tranquil Mediterbrayean waters below. 

The ship had laid its anchor to rest in the shallow bay of a tiny resort town off the coast of Hisscili, its towering hull rising higher than any house, resort or villa perched atop the island’s pearly white cliffs. 

The sun had risen high above the cloudless sky, and its tender heat encouraged passengers to go for a swim in the cool waters. Some would rather enjoy the lavish facilities on the ship; while others took the opportunity to take the ferry to the local town and mingle with the friendly locals before the ship left for the next stop on its two month cruise. 

Some passengers decided to recede themselves from the flashy facilities of the ship, from the crystal waters, blissful sun and the tiny town bustling with mammals beyond capacity, and simply spend some relaxing time along in their individual rooms.

Very few –no others in fact, found themselves reeling over the side of the ship, resting their weary body on the lowest horizontal bar of the ship’s gunwale barrier; as one particular rabbit found herself doing. Every sway back and forth seemed to magnify itself a hundred times upon her little body, and her stomach ache from last night’s carrot casserole wasn’t helping either. 

The nauseating feeling coming from the pit of her stomach contrasted the beauty of the world around her. The salty sea air was a foreign sensation to her. She could smell and taste the salt that danced through the air and landed upon her cheeks, lips and inquisitively twitching nose. 

The clearness and clarity of the ocean below filled her eyes with bewilderment –here it was clear as crystal from the rocky coastline of Hisscili out to the horizon stretching south, but not a few weeks ago off of the coastline of Prance, the ocean was such an intimidating blue that even when she was walking along the sandstone beaches, she couldn’t even see down to the shell and rock peppered sand. 

The ocean was definitely something foreign to her. It made it all the more enticing. If only she didn’t have this horrid stomach-ache. 

Her ears were drooped low, occasionally twitching with the shifting breeze of the sea winds. She shifted around just a little bit, the feeling of her stomach ache seeming to have spread to such an extent that for the moment, she found herself in a dull mellow mood. Something inside reminded her that her feeling wasn't entirely the casserole's fault.

Out of the corner of her eye, Judy spotted a familiar mammal in a blue button up Pawaian shirt with dark green floral patterns and brown kaki pants –they were easily two sizes to large for him but they were the only ones on sale. So he bought five. 

Nick wrapped his arms around her chest and burrowed his snout into her neck, breathing in her sea salt-laden scent as she did the same to his. His rested itself beneath her Neck, and as a frigidly cold gust of wind rose up over the sea and against the ship; she burrowed itself into its fluffy and warm red fur. "You know I think the fish have had enough to eat carrots."

"Oh Stop it you." 

<"You know you love my jokes."

"Your horrible jokes?" 

At the intimate feeling of his embrace, her ears perked up slightly to flank his snout. He spoke into them gently. “Are you feeling better Judy?” 

She nodded, “Mm-hmm” feeling almost too drained for words. “Just needed to get some air.” She rubs the side of his muzzle, warm from the sun’s constant presence. “Hate to miss out on such a beautiful day.” 

Nick rested his head atop Judy’s, breathing in deep through his nose and cuddling the rabbit a little tighter. “It certainly is a beautiful day.” His eye scanned the horizon, the coastline of the island and the bustling little town, trawlers, yachts and other ships that appeared puny when compared to the towering hull of the ship they stood atop. 

Judy was gazing too, her view wandering across the ocean below where jet skies darted and weaved around the ship like needles of silk and schools of salmon. “Still can’t believe we won this trip.”

“Guess my gambling hobby did us some good.”

“You mean your gambling addiction?” Judy remarked humorously.

“It’s only gambling when the odds aren’t in your favour." Nick retorted back, "And I don’t do anything when the odds aren’t in my favour, carrots.” 

Much to his surprise, Judy managed to slide herself out from under Nick like a slippery eel, standing behind the fox with her paws on her hips, her ears at full a mast, and a commanding look of confidence across her face. It was a look Nick had seen it many times before, and he simply leaned his back against the railing, ready to face the scrutiny of the prosecution. 

“Nicholas Piberius Wilde!” Even though he knew she was only playing with him, he felt himself recoil internally at the mention of his full name. “Did you rig the ZPD charity lottery?” 

Nick placed his paw on his chest in mock shock; “Judy Lathrine Hopps!” Judy giggled a little –Nick could never pull the serious parent act. “Are you insinuating that I would cheat in a lottery intended for charity? My dear long eared bunny, I am insulted!”

“You didn’t answer my question, slick.” Judy sharply responded back.

“That’s because, carrots, from a certain point of view, I didn’t rig the lottery. I simply…traded favours for tickets with our lovely officers.” 

Judy did not look satisfied.

“Mainly I pulled their shifts for them and caught up on whatever paperwork they couldn’t be half-assed to do,” he finally responded. 

“I guessed that’s why it looked like you were actually working around the station. But I thought you’d put your hustlen’ days behind you, Nick.” 

“The defence would like to state it’s only a hustle when the hustler is the one getting a leg up at the expense of the hustlie.” Judy crinkled up her nose as she raised an eyebrow. 

'Not a real word Nick' she thought to herself. He leans off of the railing and down to her face level, their emerald and violet eyes locking with each other. “Does that please the jury?”

Her scepticism melted into one of happiness as she grabbed her fox by the collar, pulling him off balance and into a tight hug. Nick was surprised for a second –he’d underestimated the strength of the little doe quite a few times before. “I believe we can call this court adjourned.” 

“Sure was a surprise when they called out my ticket number…well, one of my thirty ticket numbers.” 

“Yeah…I sure was surprised.” A gust of wind swept over them, and Judy drew herself closer into Nick, his tail wrapping around them as they waddled back to lean on the railing, the pair by each other’s side and looking out to the sea. 

“Judy…can I ask you something?” He softly spoke into her ears.

“Shoot, slick,” she responded, softer still. 

“I was just wondering if…” When his voice trailed off, she looked up at him, with her eyes wide like under the bridge so long ago. “If you were…I don’t know…all okay with this trip.”

“Why do you ask that?”

“I don’t know. Its just something tells me that carrot casserole isn’t the main reason why you’re out here slumped over the railing and not enjoying the sun.” He rubs the side of her face with his paw, the sea salt stuck on her fur rolling over his digits like tumbleweed. 

“I get the feeling you’re a little out of your element at the moment,” he continued, “that you have been this whole trip.”

“Oh Nick…” A sombre smile grew on Judy a little as she nestled into the fox’s paw a little more. “Am I that readable?” 

“Only after all this time, carrots.” 

“I think I am out of my element. Just a little bit. I’ve never been on a trip like this before and…it was something different that set me off balance.

I mean I’ve lived pretty much my whole life with routine and having to push myself over every hill, every deterrent and every obstacle. It’s the only way I got through the academy…I even pushed my parents away for a while because…” Her brow grew heavy as she reflected, the crashing waves against the ship piercing the silence, the walkway remaining empty of other passengers. “…Because I thought they were what was holding me back.” 

She looks around at the boat, Nick focusing on her but following her glances from time to time. “Like I was this ship…and they were an anchor. It was a bad time for me.” 

“I’ve been through plenty of them. Wanting to melt the steel chain.” She looks at Nick staring out to the distant island, who then looks down to the small little rabbit. “But you can’t carrots. You can’t de-anchor yourself, otherwise you’re just drifting in a big old ocean.” 

A large speedboat rumbles past. “Otherwise a big ‘old wave will swallow you up.”

“I think it did at one point. But I guess while I was under the waves, I found my anchor again.” She nestled into him. 

“You humble me, carrots. What I did to deserve you, I will never know.” 

“You were very bad at paying your taxes.” 

The unexpected joke made Nick wind himself through laughter, wiping a joyous tear from his eye. “You're never going to let me live that one down are you Jude?.”

“I’ll hang it over you till it drives you mad Nick.”

“With you? Never.” He said warmly. 

The two remained in each other’s embrace for sometime, just watching the ocean roll on by. "You know what I think we should do now, Judy?" Nick spoke as he looked down at the bunny. 

"What Nick?" Judy responded, still looking out at the ocean. 

"I think you and me should go around and maybe have a little fun -just for a bit." 

Judy mulled over the idea for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders and nodded, getting off the railing and following Nick. The two made their way to the stern of the ship; a large open space with tennis courts, pools, running tracks and a variety of activates and performances designed for guests entertainment. 

Judy sat down besides one of the pools, and caused quite the alarm in Nick when, as she dipped her toe in the water, she squealed in shock and recoiled, her fur fuzzy and her body jittered all over. Nick felt the water himself with his front paw –prefect temperature, for him at least. 

He went over to Judy, who was now sitting underneath an umbrella on an overside beach chair, rubbing her legs. “Sheepus fluff I just about thought they’d electrified the pool from your reaction.” 

“Okay, I will let you make one more joke about this as long as you don’t mention it to anyone ever again. Ever.” Judy scowled as she rubbed her paws up and down her electrified legs.

“Awful shame.” Nick spoke as he fiddled around with his phone in a mocking impersonation of a Bitish aristocrat. “For in addition to the outrageously poor dinner that left my dear muse in such a state of repugnance, I was planning on giving this cruise the poorest possible review on Elk. Four and a half stars –could have been better.” 

“Ok you.” She light-heartedly socked him in the arm as he laughed, sitting down beside her. “That’s enough.” 

“Really, I’ve got a solid fifteen minutes.” 

She rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I only acted like that because I’ve only been by the sea once before. And besides, I wasn’t expected it to be…that cold!”

“Was fine for me. And what about when we jumped off that dang waterfall? You managed to handle it better than me.” 

“I’ve hardly ever seen a pool before Nick, let alone been swimming. Heck, the only reason I didn’t freak out at the waterfall was because I was crazy on adrenaline and we were a pair of mammals in the middle of a government conspiracy.

Other than that, I’ve been a mammal who’s only been on dry land.” At this Nick’s expression went flat. 

“No. Way.”

“Way. The last time I was by the sea was when my parents took a few dozen of us kids down to the beach. I was six…maybe seven I think. My cousin Coney –you’ve met him right?”

“The one with the limp?” Nick asked inquisitively.

“And you’re going to find out why he got that limp in a minute. Me, him and a few others went for a play in the surf while mom and dad watched. He…accidentally angered a rather large hermit crab.”

A flinching expression immediately went across Nick’s face. “Oh…yikes.”

“Yeah, yikes. The thing clamped down and got in really deep. Lotta blood. Ever since my family has…avoided going down to the beach. 

Out of necessity too I guess; we live right-smack-bam in the middle of a rural agricultural society with a farm to run and over two hundred mouths to feed. Spending half a day on a train to the beech and back wasn’t really a top priority for my folks. 

Sure some of my siblings would take the train or drive down there when we were teenagers, but I didn’t have time to worry about that.” Looking at the pool she shrugged. “I don’t think I missed out on anything.” 

Nick placed his paw gently on the doe’s shoulder, who then looked up at the fox. As he spoke, he maintained a faced of cunning, deviancy, playfulness and most of all, excitement. “Judy Latherine Hopps, I am going to take you swimming.” 'Oh sweet cheese and crackers' Judy thought to herself. 

He got the serious parent act right. 

Ten minutes later they were in their room, Nick furiously looking through his luggage. Judy sat on the bed with mixed feelings of curiosity and apprehension. There was also an undertone of excitement running through her body. “Nick, what on earth are you doing?” 

“I, my fair doe Judy, am looking for my board shorts.” 

“Yeah I get that but why did you need to take me into the room?” 

“Because I’m getting yours.” 

Her ears perked to further attention. “But I don’t actually own any swimwear.” 

“You do now.” 

“Nick,” Judy said in her long and drawn out voice of curiosity and concern “What did you do while I was sleeping in. You know, other than getting breakfast.” 

“Okay I might have told a little fib –where the devil are you?” He asked himself as he continued searching “I didn’t actually get up and go straight for lunch. I got up, hopped a ferry to the town, went for a walk around the shops and picked out a very nice bathing suit for you.” 

“Nick I am not wearing something just so I can be your very own bunny cover doe!” Her tone was of defiance –a very cute and adorable defiance. 

“I’m just teasing you carrots, to call what I got you a bikini would really be stretching it.” He looked for a bit longer before triumph appeared across his muzzle. “Ah, there you are!” He got up and turned around. “What-do-ya-think?” 

“I’m not wearing that.” 

Five minutes later, she was wearing it. It was a navy blue one-piece bathing suit, the type you see divers or professional water athletes wear. The torso was a navy blue colour; her arms and legs covered in black. She stretched it out around her neck, the only part of the swimsuit that seemed overtly restricting. 

“Sweet cheese and crackers…” Judy mumbled to herself, noticing Nick in the corner with the biggest grin across his face. “Oh yes hardy-har-har Nick. Care to rub it in?” 

“No, no, I’m enjoying the show from over here.” 

“Wait,” It took a second for Judy to read in-between the lines “No! You are not getting off to this!” She stormed over to the fox, chasing him across the beds and around the room. 

“Hey!” He yelled while being pursued “As far as I’m concerned we’re even. You’re giving me this thing, I’m gave you that biting thing-

“ONE TIME NICK!” She yelled, her fury seeming to make her more swift as she closed in on the red bandit. 

“Hey, one times all it takes fluffy but!” 

At that point like a savage predator she pounced onto him, the two rolling over each other until Nick wound up with his back on the floor, and swimsuit-clad Judy atop of him. It took only a second for Judy to realise how it looked, but Nick’s sly mind worked faster. “You know this isn’t helping your case.” He teasingly said with undoubtedly the smuggest look she’d ever seen on him yet. 

She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, getting off of the fox and helping him get up. “God what am I doing wearing this?” 

“I am going to take you down to the ocean where you and I are going out for a little swim. 

Think of it as your own high seas adventure.” 

“There’s not going to be singing pirates is there?” 

“I left my eye patch and sabre at home, so no.” 

For Judy the walk down to the stern’s lowest deck was long. For Nick it was amusing. He watched on for a little while as the rabbit walked with the same prudery she bore so openly back at the naturalist club. Unlike back then however, the primal fox part of his brain was far less willing to let the little rabbit weather the embarrassment alone. 

Protect her you idiot! Protect your mate! Protect from harm! It screamed to him, and as such, he increased his pace to be by her side, moved his tail to cover her rear, and reached down to grab her paw, almost cursing at the sudden and intense squeeze that he received. Looking down, he saw her looking back amusingly. 

Still, the two didn’t let go of one another. 

One of the more peculiar features of the cruise liner was its ability to submerge an extendable platform from its stern when it was at anchor. It was originally designed as an open space pool specifically for mammals that were too heavy to safely enjoy the glistening waters in the upper decks. It wasn’t long before the crew realised that fish would also find ways into the pool, riding over its boarders on zealous waves. 

Seeing an opportunity, the franchisees, executives and whoever else held corporate power above the captain’s head christened it ‘Swimming with the Fishes’ –and charged any guest who wanted the opportunity a hefty fee. 

Luckily for Nick, he still carried some of the communication skills from his days of hustling. At the nod of the friendly coati staff member, Nick guided Judy down the ceramic tiled steps to the very edge of the pool, sparsely populated with swimmers aside from the small tropical fish that made water shine the colours of the rainbow. 

Letting go of Judy, he slid into the cool and relaxing water, feeling his body relax at its gentle and lapping touch. He closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the tiles surface at the pool’s edge, his ears just above the waterline. He excepted to feel another individual to enter the pool after him, but as the seconds where the pool remained untouched grew longer he opened his eyes just little, and saw Judy standing hesitantly at the water’s edge arms folder over one another. 

“Come on in carrots the waters fine.” Nick said with a silver-tongue, flashing Judy a toothy grin. 

The embarrassed doe covered her redden cheeks with her ears, the primal urge to flee the confrontation she thought she’d triumphed was building up inside her. “God Nick why on earth did I agree to this.” 

“Because you trust me carrots.” He went away from the edge closer to the pool’s centre. “Here, jump in.”

“What?” 

“Jump into the pool and I’ll catch you.” 

“Am I allowed?” 

'Oh Judy,' Nick thought to himself 'as pragmatic with the rules as ever' “Judy there’s hardly anyone else here. I’ll catch you, don’t worry.” He opened up his arms and braced himself, ready to catch his swimsuit-clad fuzzball. 

“I don’t know…”

“Come on Judy its not like we’re jumping off the side of the ship.” One of Judy’s ears shot up, and Nick nodded at her in encouragement. 

She let go of her other ear. All right Judy. You’re going to do this. On a one, two, three… On her third and final count, she took a run up and leapt into the air. It was only when she had left the earth and was in the hands of gravity that she realised that she may have been a bit too…energetic, and looked like she was going land atop of Nick rather than in his arms. 

Luckily for the both of them, the fox was just as quick on his tail as he was with his mouth, and after taking a few graceless steps back he caught the bunny in his arms and was carried by her momentum into a vivacious swim right out of aquatic ballet. 

He held onto her body tight, and she latched onto him tight like a barnacle; wrapping her legs around his chest and arms around his neck. Nick stroked the back of her head and at the base of her ears, feeling the little heart race against his own slow, mellow rhythm. 

The pool’s touch was much more sudden and surprising to Judy than it was to Nick. Judy found that as soon her body dipped below the waterline shivers rolled all over it. She latched onto the closest soft object instinctively –which happened to be the very fox that somehow convinced her to take the jump in the first place. 

After a few seconds however, the experience became quite relaxing –enjoyable, even. “Well…” Judy spoke as she composed herself. “This…actually isn’t that bad.” She noticed a passing rainbow fish as fat as her head. “I guess I should take back what I said about not missing out on anything.” 

She allowed her grip on Nick to relax, but she still held him tight as the pair bobbed up and down. “You know I recon I needed this.” 

“I’m glad that your humble fox was able to be of assistance.” Nick attentively spoke, touching Judy’s forehead with his own and allowing their eyes to become transfixed in one another. Slowly, he turned around and walked backwards to take a seat on the pool’s ceramic outcrop below the water. “I was a little nervous.” 

“Why?” Judy asked as he sat down, and she adjusted herself to sit next to him, leaning into his chest. As always, a single ear rested across Nick’s upper chest right over his heart. The sound of his beating heart clamed her and filled her with a fuzzy feeling deep inside. 

“I read somewhere that it’s really bad to get rabbits wet.” 

“That sounds stupid.”

“Yeah…I think it was actually about your ancestors. How getting soaked could give you guys heart attacks.” Subconsciously –or not, Nick placed a paw around Judy’s shoulder. 

She didn’t mind. “I bet my heart-rate gave you a fright.” 

“Oh yeah, nearly gave myself one.” He gave a few small and slow nods as he spoke, looking out at the sea and then back down to Judy with a smile. “But at least I’m going to get a ‘one-of-your-ideas-actually-did-work’ out of this right?” 

“Not a chance slick.” She smirked.

“Oh pretty please?” He gave her the kit eyes “With a cherry on top?”

Her resistance melted away with the look. She doubted she’d be able to parent if Nick ever taught their kits that look. “Okay, stop that. This was a good idea.” She looked down at her swimsuit, adjusting the collar. “Even this thing.” 

Judy’s mind thought of another thing to say quickly. “And I’m never wearing this to bed.” 

Nick smiled like he did the first time he out-maneuverer Judy as the pavement “You know how persuasive I can be.” 

“Dumb fox.” She snickered. 

“Sly bunny.” 

A distant flock of waterfowl erupted from the water after being spurred by an obnoxious jet skier, filling the air with discombobulated noise and grabbing the attention of the whole pool. They danced in a random and chaotic cloud of feathers, webbed feet and massive bills and beaks. 

Nick and Judy stayed in the pool for sometime until the sun had descended behind the cliffs of Hisscili, and the pool became cold and the colourful fish had all but left. Fetching a pair of towels from the nearby bathrooms, the two returned to their soft bed in their cozy little room. As the ship's crew prepared for her voyage tomorrow, the fox and rabbit shared a warm shower which had a affable atmosphere that made the two stay in far longer than they needed to.

They got dressed in their pajamas; Nick in a thick pair of lounge pants and a soft woollen nightshirt and Judy in her favourite carrot-orange onezee -too large for her small rabbit frame but preferred for its ability to act as a massive blanket as she sat atop the bed. They called up room service, contempt to just spend the night together in each other's arms as the rest of the ship stayed abuzz with its theatres, banquet halls and elegant balls. 

As they ate together, they watched corny love stories they made them roll their eyes and laugh at the expense of the producer's incompetence.

This time, Judy made sure to give the casserole a pass.


End file.
